Lightning Reed
Lightning Reed is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Lightning Reeds fire lightning at the closest zombie or tombstone within three lanes of where it is planted similar to the Threepeater. The lightning will also arc to another zombie or tombstone if close enough. A direct hit of lightning deals 0.5 normal damage shots and splash damage deals 0.25 normal damage shots. Players can unlock Lightning Reed in the Chinese version once they have successfully obtained its 10 puzzle pieces. Plant Food Upgrade The Lightning Reed's Plant Food upgrade is that it will generate a small storm cloud that chases zombies, dealing massive damage and will then move onto another target after the zombie is defeated and do the same. The cloud dures only 15 seconds. Suburban Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Lightning Reeds shoot lightning at nearest zombie up to one lane away. The bolt will then arc and hit other zombies. Range: can even hit targets one lane above or below Special: chain attacks to multiple targets This may come as a shock, but Lightning Reed has a serious passion for ham radio. His call sign is El3ctric H1ccup. You can tune in every Tuesday to hear him read the classics to elderly plants. This week: Seeds and Sensibility. Strategies By itself, the Lightning Reed isn't a very powerful plant. It cannot take down anything with more health than a Conehead Zombie without the help of other offensive plants and shouldn't be used alone. However, combined with other plants, the Lightning Reed can be a very strong plant. Using ten or more Lightning Reeds can cause chaos within zombie groups as of the chain volts. Because of its high attack speed and chain attacks, the Lightning Reed is the best weapon against Zombie Chickens, as they can destroy multiple chickens within one strike. Without the Lightning Reed, Zombie Chickens will have a much easier time to wreck entire lanes quickly within seconds. Spikeweeds are effective too, as any chickens will die walking on top of it; in some levels Chicken Wrangler Zombies will come quite early on, and it will be troublesome setting them up as the player must set them in the top, bottom and middle row in order to make the plan work. On the other hand, if a Chicken Wrangler Zombie steps on the Spikeweeds with its bailing wire on, some chickens might slip through. The Lightning Reed has less of these problems, as two of them on top and on the bottom of the Chicken Wrangler Zombie's lane can kill it and all its chickens without much hassle. It is useful against the Zombie Parrot and the Swashbuckler Zombie due to its fast movements. In order to take the Zombie Parrot down using this plant, it is recommended to slow it down first or it will either abduct any of your Lightning Reeds or any other supporting plants. If you are planning to take Lightning Reed with you on a level, make sure you bring along at least one other offensive plants. Lightning Reeds are powerful only against groups of zombies, and thus aren't as powerful against a single, strong zombie. Unless you plan to just use Lightning Reed, plant them sparingly so there is more room for other stronger offensive plants. Gallery Trivia *El3ctric H1ccup is an improper call sign for ham radio operators. A real one resembles something such as "K7PKRL." **It is also leetspeak (1337) for "Electric Hiccup." *Lightning Reed's Plant Food immunity time is less than half a second, making it one of two plants which can be eaten while under the effects of Plant Food. **The other is the Spring Bean. *Its attack is similar to Power Zap, a Power Up. *If it zaps the body of a zombie that has already lost its head, its head comes back for the animation. *If it zaps any kind of Gargantuar, players will see that the Gargantuar has a skeleton of a dinosaur rather than the rib bones. *When a Zombie Bull is zapped, instead of a skeleton, like all other zombies, it reveals the mechanical parts used to make up the Zombie Bull. **If the Zombie Bull Rider is not yet thrown and is zapped, the Zombie Bull Rider will vanish. *If the Lightning Reed's storm cloud goes after a swinging Swashbuckler Zombie, it will zap the Swashbuckler Zombie's landing spot. *The Lightning Reed is the weakest plant of all plants in [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|every Plants vs. Zombies]] game, dealing 0.5 damage shot per direct hit and 0.25 per splash damage. *If a Lightning Reed electrifies an Imp that was launched from an Imp Cannon over water, the Imp will just disappear. *When Lightning Reed attacks, a little bit of R2-D2 (from Star Wars) sound effects can be heard. *Lightning Reed is a pun on "lightning rod" and "reed". *The Lightning Reed is the third plant to turn zombies into ashes, the others being the Cherry Bomb and the Jalapeno. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants